pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Part 3
The next day when Ash got up and went into the living room he saw that everybody was already up and sitting around talking. "What's up everybody." greeted Ash "Well we see your finally up." smiled Misty "Yea, guess I was sleeping really good." nodded Ash as he scratched his head. "There's some left over breakfast in the kitchen." mentioned Tanza "Ok I’ll grab me a plate and head on toward the coliseum." nodded Ash "Pika." said Pikachu as he ran up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder. Ash walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a plate eggs, sausages and biscuits, before he teleported himself outside of the pokémon center. "Well today is my last chance to get into the final contest." sighed Ash Ash grabbed a biscuit off of his plate and dipped it in some syrup he had on his plate, before putting it into his mouth. "Chu...Pika...Pika." reassured Pikachu "I know." nodded Ash as swallowed the biscuit and then he looked at his pokédex at the time. "Chu?” asked Pikachu "It's about five thirty. Man I must have really been sleeping good." snickered Ash All of a sudden Pikachu lifted his nose up into the air and began to sniff the breeze as though he smelled a familiar scent. "Pika...Pika." noticed Pikachu looking around. "What's up Pikachu?" asked Ash "Pika...Chuu." motioned Pikachu pointing at something. Ash looked as Pikachu was pointing up the road into a crowd of people though he didn't know who he was pointing at. A few second later he noticed Paul in the walking through the crowing walking down the street toward them. "Hay it's Paul. Paul what's up!" shouted Ash as he ran up to Paul. "Ash what are you doing here?" wondered Paul surprised to see him. "I'm here in Brita for their yearly festival. What about you...were you able to get your third gym badge?” asked Ash "Like that's any of your business." snarled Paul as he started to walk off past Ash. "I see you haven't changed any." sighed Ash "Pika." sighed Pikachu "Hay Ash the contest is about start and you'll be late." yelled Tanza Ash looked on down the road past Paul and saw Tanza, Misty and Brock running down the road toward him. Paul turned around as they all stopped in front of him and he look surprised when he saw Tanza. "Look who it is...if it isn't Paul." said Brock "Hay wait your Tanza the Ghost Master am I right?" asked Paul "Yea. Ash let's get going." urged Tanza "Alright guess I’ll see you later Paul." waved Ash Paul watched as Ash rushed off behind, Tanza, Brock, Misty and Eria on up the road toward the coliseum behind. "So Ash is traveling with the ghost master. Hmm." said Paul as he walked toward the coliseum. Ash quickly woofed down his breakfast while running and nearly choked, but he managed to get it down much to Pikachu's relief. When they finally made it to the coliseum they went in and saw that the spectators and participants were already gathering. "Alright Ash...you and Aquilion go on and get ready for the contest." urged Tanza "Yea." nodded Ash as they enter the coliseum. "Well good luck Ash.” smiled Misty "Thanks." smiled Ash as he headed down the stair's. "So Brock how do you think Ash will do?" asked Tanza "It's hard to say, but with his past contest experience he should do pretty well." thought Brock Everybody in the coliseum suddenly got quite as Monica made her way from the back room and onto the stage area of the floor. "Alright everybody welcome to the third and final contest. This contest will be a contest appeal followed by a contest style battle. The final contestants of each of the contest will be the final two contestants for the final contest. The Battle Royal. So let me introduce our judge's for our first part of the contest the appeal. First up is Brita's very on Nurse Joy." announced Monica. "Everybody just have fun and enjoy yourselves." smiled Nurse Joy as she sat at a table. "Up next is Kelly who is also the creator of the popular Pokégleam Magazine." announced Monica Just then a women that had long ice-blue waist length hair with pale skin, wearing a black top and a long black dress like bottom stood up beside Nurse Joy. "Let's all have fun in the most beautiful of ways." smiled Kelly as she sat down "Now ladies’ and gentlemen for our third host. He's a trainer who's contest ability's know no equal and who's pokémon battling skill's are rumored to beyond even that of the elite four. I give you all none other than The Most Known Unknown, Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon." announced Monica All of a sudden a pink and blue sphere appeared in the center of the coliseum which suddenly start to circle each other. A black electrical started to circle with the sphere's as it crackled to the floor and when it hit the floor a black smoke started to rise from where the black electricity hit. The black smoke started to grow until it formed a giant whirlwind. When the smoke cleared Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were all standing in the center of the coliseum waving at everybody. The coliseum exploded with sound as the crowd roared with cheers and applause at the sight of Timothy and his pokémon. "Now with this begins our contest. Let each contestant's technique be flawless and uniquely beautiful. So with that said may the best trainers be victory's." smiled Timothy as he Kachu, Nina and Nikita all went and sat down beside Kelly and Nurse Joy. "Now remember contestants only five of you are going to make it to the next part of the contest. Now let use begin with our first contestant." announced Monica as she called out the first contestant and the crowd exploded with cheers and applause. "Well at least we know where Timothy is now." laughed Tanza "I'm going to bop him upside the head when I get a chance." frowned Eria Meanwhile in the backroom Ash and Aquilion were watching as all the trainers and their pokémon went on stage to perform. "Wow their all so good. Each of their technique is flawless, but I won't be intimidated." thought Ash Just then Ash heard his name announced which meant it was his turn, so he ran out onto the stage. "Alright Aquilion let's heat thing's up!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball. "Quili!" shouted Aquilion as she appeared out of the pokéball surrounded by circling flame's. "Alright Aquilion let's start off with Flame Wheel!” shouted Ash "Quili!” shouted Aquilion as she jumped up and started spinning as flame's surrounded her. "Look's like Ash will start if off with a Flame Wheel, but how will he keep this going." announced Monica "Now Aquilion use Flamethrower to make the Flame Wheel larger!” shouted Ash "Quili!" shouted Aquilion as flames stated shoot out all sides of the flame wheel making it allot larger. "Wow with that Flamethrower Aquilion's Flame Wheel's has grown in size and beauty." announced Monica "Alright Aquilion let's finish up. Spin and use Aerial Ace!” shouted Ash All of a sudden the large Flame Wheel turned sideways and Aquilion quickly flew upward out of the flame's. The flame's followed Aquilion up into the air around her waist and flared out like a large dress with flaming spark's dancing off it when she stopped. "Wow Aquilion look's like a queen wearing a large red flaming dress and the spark's dance off her making her looking even more marvelous!" exclaimed Monica "Now that is beautiful!” cheered Tanza "Go Ash!” cheered Eria “Pika!” cheered Pikachu sitting in Misty’s lap. After a few minutes the flames around Aquilion as she fell back toward the ground and landed on the ground with the grace of a ballerina. "Quilion." said Aquilion "With a performance that beautiful let's see what our judge's have to say." announced Monica "Magnificent." smiled Nurse Joy "Perfect." smiled Kelly "Without a doubt spectacular." nodded Timothy "Chu." agreed Kachu "Me." agreed Nina "Be...Bebe." agreed Nikita The crowd cheered and applauded for Ash and Aquilion as they both bowed , before walking backstage. Ash and Aquilion walked on backstage where the other few trainers with their pokémon waited for their turns to appeal. "Alright you were great Aquilion even though this was your very first contest." smiled Ash as he sat down in a chair. "Aqili...Aquilion." smiled Aquilion "Hay Ash!" shouted Brock as he, Tanza, Misty, Eria, and Pikachu all came through the backstage door. "Hay so how do you think we did?" asked Ash "Nicely did." congratulated Eria "Don't celebrate yet. Let's see if you made it to the next contest or if you qualified for the final contest." motioned Tanza pointing at the screen. They all watched as the other contestants took their turns with their appeals each on more spectacular than the last. Once the last of the participants had completed their appeal all of the results were tallied and they waited for them to announce the winner. "Now all of our contestants were great, but our top trainer for this contest is Keen and his Sandslash." announced Monica Just then a red head boy and a Sandslash went running out the door and onto the stage as she handed him a trophy. "Now here are the five trainer's moving on to the next contest." announced Monica as she pointed to the large screen. The five trainers that made it to the next round all all had their pictures posted it up on the television screen, before they saw Ash's and Aquilion's picture on the screen. "Alright I made it!" shouted Ash "Look's like you'll be the last to fight as well." noted Brock "Yea that's a good thing, because if you and Pikachu win this one you move on to the next contest." nodded Tanza "Alright Aquilion return." nodded Ash "Quili." smiled Aquilion as she disappeared into her pokéball. "Now it's time to start the final part of this contest. Contestants will battle each other one by one and the loser of each battle will be eliminated leading down to the last battle. So let's begin right away with the first battle." announced Monica ……………………………….... Meanwhile up n the stand's Paul looked down at the floor at Timothy and his pokémon as they talked to the others judges. "So that is the Cosmic Dragon that I’ve heard so much about. He's got a Pikachu, Mew and a Celebi, but I wonder just how powerful is he really." thought Paul as he looked at Timothy. Paul looked on as the contest continued with the trainers battling each other in the contest style battle, but he didn't care about that. His mind was more on Timothy as he wondered just how power the pokémon of the legendary trainer really were. ……………………………….... "Alright now...we're down to our last contest battle of today. Ash and his Pikachu against Josh and his Marshtomp. Now with the point's completely filled and with two minute's on the clock let their battle start." announced Monica as the two minute's started counting. "Let's go Marshtomp!" shouted Josh as he threw out his pokéball and his Marshtomp appeared in front of him. "Let's do this Pikachu.“ smiled Ash "Pika...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off Ash's shoulder in front him. "Alright Marshtomp use Mud Bomb, then use Ice Beam!” shouted Josh "Mar!" shouted Marshtomp as he fired a mud ball at Pikachu, then he fired a ice beam at the mud ball. The bean of blue energy hit the mud ball and froze it solid in a matter of seconds as it headed toward Pikachu. "What a nice attack." announced Monica as Ash lost a few point's off of his contest style meter. "Pikachu use Iron Tail to knock that attack back!” announced Ash Pikachu took off running toward the attack with his tail glowing, before jumping up into the air and with his tail he hit the frozen mud ball. The attack was sent flying back toward Marshtomp and it hit it causing it to slide backwards several feet. "With Pikachu's Iron Tail he was able to send Marshtomp's attack right back at him." announced Monica and Josh lost allot of point's of his contest style meter. "Alright Marshtomp use Brick Break!” shouted Josh "Mar...Tomp!" shouted Marshtomp as he ran toward Pikachu with his arm's glowing. "Dodge Pikachu!” shouted Ash Marshtomp got near Pikachu and began throwing punch's at Pikachu, but Pikachu easily dodged the attacks. "With Pikachu's speed Marshtomp can't land a single punch." announced Monica "Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail again!” shouted Ash Pikachu's tail started to glow as he flipped backed to dodged Marshtomp's attack and he hit him in the the process. Once Pikachu's tail hit Marshtomp it was sent flying back into the wall before hitting the floor unconscious. "Marshtomp is unable to battle. Look's like Ash win's this one by a knock out." announced Monica as the crowd cheered for them. "Look's like Ash did it!" cheered Tanza "Yea he did it!” shouted Misty "The battle is over and the winner is Ash and Pikachu." announced Monica as she gave Ash his trophy. "Alright we did it Pikachu!” exclaimed Ash "Pikachu!“ cheered Pikachu "Now we have the four contestants for the final contest tomorrow. So I’ll see you all back here tomorrow for the battle royal. So good night everybody." announced Monica as people started to get up and leave. "Nice work Ash." congratulated Timothy as he and Ash talked backstage. “Chu.” agreed Kachu "Thanks‘...I didn't know that you where going to be a judge for this contest." mentioned Ash "I know…it was actually a last minute thing." nodded Timothy "Well tomorrow is the final contest so we'll have to fight each other." noted Brock as he along with Tanza, Misty and Eria walked to the backstage stores. "I know, but let's just have fun and may the best man win." nodded Ash "Well I’m going to turn in early tonight. I still have to do a little work tomorrow." yawned Timothy "That's a good idea. Ash, Brock I think you two better do the same so y'all can be fully rested for tomorrow." agreed Tanza "Sound's good." agreed Ash "Alright." nodded Brock and in a flash of light they all disappeared out of the coliseum. To Be Continued.................................. Category:Season 1 Content